


Loin sous les étoiles

by AllenKune



Series: Space Fairy Tale [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Routine, Science Fiction, Space Stations
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le blond s'écroulait contre le lit, laissant un grognement alors qu'il profité du confort de son lit. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, Luxus se retournant pour voir Fried avec les pièces de sa combinaison dans les mains qu'il laissait tomber sur un fauteuil proche avec un reproche silencieux qui ne fit que sourire le blond. Fried levais les yeux au ciel mais cachait difficilement un petit sourire.AU:Futurs Un simple One-shot fluff avec un lemon.Dans le but de un concours de  Concours Hana





	Loin sous les étoiles

Magnolia était une ville spatiale passable. Beaucoup de monde alors de quoi travailler, sur ne pas manquer de rien et il y avait toujours une mission sur la table qu'importe l'heure à la guilde.   
   
Elle avait une forme assez spéciale cette ville. Une fleur de plusieurs centaines de tonnes qui a été perdue dans les étoiles. Neuf pétales en tout, qui était déjà endommagé par les combats d'une certaine guilde. Il y avait plusieurs bases plus petites à proximités, des petits villages flottant dans le néant.  
   
Luxus était appuyé contre une table métallique, son regard se perdant contre les murs d'acier cabossé par des années de bagarres. On a encore commencé à regarder de la lumière artificielle, on assiste simplement à une mission intéressante se présente. Fried était partie à chercher, cela ne devrais pas durer plus d'une dizaine de minutes normalement.  
   
Soupirant d'ennui, son regard se porte sur Natsu et Gray qui se battent au centre de la caserne de Fairy Tail. Natsu crachait des flammes, utilisation inutilisée de ses modifications que l'autre jeune homme parait avec une table. Les restes de la guilde des ignorants, habitués aux duos. Luxus était le seul à être prêt de peu d'attention à la bagarre, il ne l'était pas. Suivre les discours d'Evergreen avec un entrainement d'un roulement des yeux, et Bixrow s'occupant de ses druides en faisant plusieurs fesses aux autres membres de la guilde. Trop risqué de participer à une de leurs activités. La dernière fois qu'il était mêlée aux conversions d'Evergrenn il était préférable de tenir la chandelle.  
   
Une partie principale sur l'épaule de Luxus. Blond se retourna aussitôt près d'une personne qui se dérangeait pour se faire arrêter. Evergrenn était partie avec Bixrow et disparaissaient derrière la lourde tâche de prendre un mauvais coup de Natsu qui n'avais pas arrêté son fils.   
   
**"Nous avons une mission. Un fuyard près de la base n ° 15. Mirajane a déjà transmis la position de son vaisseau à nos appareilles."**  Dit-il a été sa principale ligue d'épaule blonde avec un sourire d'excuse.   
Luxus hocha la tête et soi levée, quittant la table pour être duo au parking des vaisseaux de la guilde.   
Un nouveau boulot, et une nouvelle journée d'une routine dangereuse et mouvementé avec un peu de chance.  
   
   
Luxus retirait son casque, collé par le sueur. Il laissait son casque personnaliser par Mirajane elle-même pour ressembler à une tête de dragon ou de blanc avec des yeux à la vue du blond sur le premier meuble qu'il croisa. Au moins le reste de la combinaison avait une apparence normale. Un seul corps noir était le seul tissu qu'il portait. Bottes en métal blanc avec deux lignes jaunes ou parties qui étaient en bas du son tibia, the jambières in all rights reserved., All rights reserved., D'autres protections comme un pantalon plus longtemps dans le modificateur du Staal qui était utilisé dans les autres parties de sa combinaison et de ses protections sur lequel il ne se gênait pas.  
   
Luxus retirait ses pièces d'armure sur un chemin, il a été simplement livré dans un tissu. La mission avait pris beaucoup de temps, il ne le regrettait pas cette poursuite.   
   
Le blond s'écroulait contre l'utilisation, il était vraiment confortable. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il est déjà retourné pour voir Fried avec les pièces qui se sont mélangées dans les mains qu'il laissait tomber sur un fauteuil proche avec une réplique silencieuse qui n'a pas fait sourire le blond. Frit levais les yeux au ciel mais cachait difficilement un petit sourire.  
   
Les yeux du blond se sont portés sur la combinaison que tu as toujours aimé. Chaque combinaison était unique. La sien était jaune et blanche. Comme celle de tous les chasseurs du dragon qui était blanche avec leurs éléments associés comme couleurs complémentaires. Evergrenn avait une belle combinaison verte, marron et rose, Bixrow violet et bleu et tout le reste de la guilde suivait même le principe d'un minimum de deux couleurs. Tous sauf Fried et sa combinaison noire.  
   
Serte Mirajane avait une combinaison du même type mais du blanc et de l’argent conservé discernable même de loin. Il fallait être très près des parties violées de l'armure de son compagnon. Luxus l'aventure de l'oeil près de la nombreuse fois pour qu'il connaisse tout. Ses genoux et plastron étaient de cette couleur violet foncé qui était plus proche du noir que de tout autre couleur. Le symbole de la fée est subtilement placé sur le dos de la souris et il est rétractable dans les bras.  
   
Son casque était dans les mêmes couleurs, il était violet et clair que lorsque nous avions besoin de lumière et de couleur et qu'il restait un casque, il était noir avec deux appendices qui étaient censés être masqués. forme d'éclaire mais donnait juste un air plus lugubre. Luxus aimait ça, comment lui seul pouvait connaitre aussi bien l'armure de son partenaire.   
   
**"Nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup d'action"**  Luxus se redressait, tirant Fried avec lui sur le lit.   
**"Nous avons poursuivi notre parcours aujourd'hui et nous sommes allés à la dernière minute à la guilde", c'est-à-dire**  le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui se laissait malgré tout allongé.  
**"Pas de genre d'action, tu le sais très bien."**  Rit Luxus, embrassant doucement Fried. Ses mains étaient lentement la combinaison de l'autre homme, leur baiser s'arrêtait seulement pour reprendre l'air un instant. L'armure noire était laissée hors du lit, Fried et Luxus se retrouvent dans la même tenue avant que les plus jeunes ne se retirent doucement le tissu qui cachait la peau de son amour.   
   
Le tissu synthétique noir glissé contre les muscles du blond. Les doigts fins de Fried caressait la peau marquée par plusieurs combats, faisait frissonner Luxus. Les mains du blond ne restaient pas autant autant, le retraité lui aussi se rapproche de son partenaire.  
   
 Luxus se permet quelque chose pour admirer son fils amant nu sous lui. Sa peau était douce, Luxus connaissait le secret de cette douce. Son torse était parfait, musclé par des années de travail à la guilde mais fin et élégant. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés et dispersés dans son dos. Le regard de luxe est remonté vers le seul œil visible de Fried, caressant joue devant l'embrasser de nouveau.   
   
Les deux hommes nus, les baisés changent rapidement de quelque manière que ce soit de plus rapide, de plus brutal, pour qu'ils perdent du temps dans leurs gestes.  
   
Fried laissait ses mains s'égarer sur le corps de son ami, s'attardant rapidement sur la partie sensible déjà dure de son partenaire. Luxus ne restait pas immobile, se redressant pour rapidement le lubrifiant et préparer Fried à la suite de leurs activités. Les gestes étaient devenues une habitude, un rituel qui ne les lassaient pas.   
   
**"Luxus ..."**   Le gémissement fut murmurait, encourageait le blond continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressente bien. Luxus relevait Fried contre lui, son fils embrassant tout en gardant son père. Les deux hommes aiment les joues rouges, ils ne retiennent pas leur satisfaction et le plaisir qu'ils ressentent.  
   
Luxus dégageait d'un visage raffiné, découvrant les yeux de son amour. Le regard dépareillait l'accueillait, deux yeux turquoise et violet s'ouvrant sous le passage de sa main. L'œil mécanique noir suivant le mouvement de Luxus, comme l'aurait fait un vrais œil.  
   
The blond embrassait le grain de beauté de Fried, il a commencé à prendre soin du visage qu'il aimait découvert. La première fois, Fried avait refusé de dévoiler son corps. Il ne souhaitait pas être montré, que ce soit son modificateur de corps, cette fausse peau cacher par sa combinaison ou ses vêtements, son œil mécanique et toutes les autres modifications qu'il avait subit. Maintenant, il se laissait aller dans les bras de Luxus, peu sur lui mais ayant confiance en son partenaire. Le blond ne jugerait jamais, ne gardera jamais les secrets tout ce que lui dévoilera son fils.  
   
Luxus embrassait le cou de Fried, et réussissait à le remplacer. C'était son homme, son amour et ils l'ont appris qu'il était pris. Les frottements se faisaient plus rapidement, ils étaient échangés entre eux après leur libération. Fatiguer, haletant mais satisfait. Bien que maintenant un peu vente.   
   
Luxus enroulait aussitôt ses bras autours de son partenaire, gardant le plus mince contre lui positivement. Frit se laissait faire, s'acclimater et se déranger par cette marque d'affection. Soupirant d'aise le jeune homme laissé sa tête tomber contre son compagnon, agréablement fatiguait.  
   
Luxus monté sur la couverture, le tissu synthétique mais chaud bleu brillant recouvrant leur corps. Les lumières de la chambre s'étaient automatiquement déroulées, la chambre dans l'obscurité d'une nuit bonne nuit.   
**"Bonne nuit, Luxus"**  Fried est un baiser sur le blond qui n'a pas encore été résolu.


End file.
